MEIKO's view
by YoghurtLover
Summary: MEIKO's view on all the Vocaloids. Contains a bit KAITO/MEIKO aswell.
1. Hatsune Miku

Hatsune Miku:

Miku is cheerful... and she's always happy. At first i did not like her, that new VOCALOID2. She took all the fame away from me and i hated her. But then i met her. She was so nice. She smiled, and she said

" I finally get to meet you, Meiko-nee! "

And then i realized, she was happy. So very happy. All she ever wanted was to sing, and to make people happy. I was so very jealous. I was a failure, but then, to see her success made me happy. She did become famous, and neither me or Kaito was very popular, but with her help, we managed to rise again.

Sometimes i still get jealous of her, she's never shy, and... i feel a bit sad whenever she's with Kaito.

But i could never manage to hate her, because, she's my own little Diva.


	2. Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Rin:

Rin is a real sweetheart. When i first met her she was skipping around and she was so very happy. "Ah, Me~iko! My name is Kagamine Rin, and this is my brother Kagamine Len!" was the first thing she said to me. She's a strong person, she's always doing whatever she wants, and doesn't take anyones crap, and i like that. She's one tough little girl! Sometimes, she can get really overprotective when it comes to Len, and she can be too wild sometimes. She really likes Kaito, and i know that she wants to be close to him. She's very jealous of Miku, since both Len and her wants to be the best, They even wrote a song about it, it's named " gekokujou " she and Len. (Later on, Me and Kaito made a version of the song.) yet, she really loves Miku, as a great friend.


	3. Kagamine Len

Kagamine Len:

Len is a real cutie. He's one of those who's got the scariest fans ever. He's always telling me that he finds it scary and annoying, but i can tell he likes it. He often comes to me for advice, about anything, stuff like; "Meiko-nee, you know when it's late, and you are very tired, and you decide to go to bed. You brush your teeth, and put your pyjama on, then you go to bed. But once you are trying to sleep, you stop being tired, and can't get to sleep. What should i do?"

And he always complains about how Gakupo and Kaito teases him about he's a "shoota boy." When they are, it's my turn to step in and knock them out!

He and Rin are very sweet, he loves her more then she knows, she is his own little star.

That's why i like him so much.


	4. Megurine Luka

Megurine Luka:

A beauty can no one compare to. Her mile long legs is to die for. Luka can be a real tsundere*. But sometimes when she's around me, she's really silly and funny. Kaito once told he thought she liked me, more then just a friend. I honestly don't know what to think about that, i mean, sometimes she just wants to touch my boobs, even thought i won't let her, and sometimes she's really cold and distant. I think that's her "image."

When i celebrated my birthday a time ago, I recieved many beautiful presents from my friends, Kaito gave me Ice-cream, alcohol and a beautiful ring, Len gave me a cute little Banana cellphone plushie, Rin gave me a painting she made, Gakupo gave me a kiss and then he drank my alcohol (believe it or not, but he drinks alot on my birthdays..) and then he tried to seduce me, Miku and Gumi made me this lovely cake, and i recieved lots of more stuff, and then there was Luka.. who showed up naked with this red ribbon wrapped around her body.

Now that i think of it, maybe she does like me... Ah, anyways, i love Luka, she's my best friend, and she's a really great person.

(*tsundere = A word used to describe someone who is originally a little mean, brash, and puts up a tough front but is really kind and cute.)


	5. Kamui Gakupo

Kamui Gakupo: Pervert. He's one hell of a stupid pervert. I don't know how many times he have been trying to touch my breasts, and oh god, he never quits! Yet, he can be a real gentleman sometimes, and a real sweetie. I know he and Kaito are very close, like best friends. Once i heard them fight over something, i'm not quite sure about what, I heard something about "You have to stop it!"

"But i can't, they are so big and soft!"

"But they're mine!"

Yeah, something like that, not quite sure what it was about..

Otherwise i really like Gakupo, he's handsome, kind and funny! And he does have an amazing voice.


	6. Yowane Haku

Yowane Haku:

She's my drinking buddy! No, but actually, the first time I met her was at a pub, she was drinking unhealthy much sake, way too much, ( trust me i know...) And so I told her to not drink that much, then she just stared at me for a few seconds, then she begun to cry, and she begun to complain about how everyone hated her and other stuff, then she begun to talk about Vocaloids, how she was such a failure and her voice was awful and how jealous she was of Miku, and oh god, it reminded me so much of myself, so I told her to sing for me, and so she did, she sung a beautiful song, i think it was Uninstall, and her voice was really pretty! She's not a failure at all!


	7. Akita Neru

Akita Neru:

She is in love with Len! I know it! I'm a 100% sure of it! I've seen how she's been looking at him, how she's been trying to have a conversation with him. She's a tsundere, but she's actually a real sweetie. I haven't talked with her that much, but i know she admires Rin- and Len. She's, like everyone else, is a bit jealous of Miku, she even tried to make Rin hate Miku, by performing a song named "Ok, green is the enemy!" But Rin is to good hearted to hate Miku. And to be honest, I think Neru likes Miku too, because, without Miku we wouldn't have been this popular! But Neru is really cool, she and Haku seems to get along together well.


	8. Megpoid Gumi

Megpoid Gumi:

A hyperactive, creative, funny girl. There's nothing more I can tell you about her. She's always skipping around. Smiling every day. She's living her life like it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, and i really, really, love that. I have to admit she can be annoying at some points, when i'm really tired, trying to speak to someone, and then she's there and she'll interrupt. That's somewhat annoying. Yet, she's has a very sweet personality, and she is a little dumb, but who can really blame her.


	9. KAITO

KAITO:

..Kaito..

He is a stupid, ice-cream loving, idiot. He's always fooling around, with his pathetic, annoying, big, beautiful, lovely, wonderful... smile. Kaito is... my heart. He's everything i ever wanted in my life. Whenever i sing, he's always there, listening to me, saying kind stuff like

"Mei-chan, you have such an amazing voice!"

And sometimes, when we are out shopping, he's just standing there, staring at me, then he says things like this

"Your hair looks so beautiful in the sun." And whenever he embraces me, it feels like i'm melting, and whenever his lips touches mine, my heart explodes, our bodies turns into one, and I'm the happiest woman alive.

To sing with him, is... everything to me.

I love you, Kaito, and i'll continue to love you forever..

So don't you dare disappoint me


End file.
